


Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First Post, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationship, Implied/Referenced Attempted Murder/Suicide, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, OC Warning!, OC/Canon, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Todd has lived a life of abuse, rape, failed relationships, drugs, and prison time. Just when he thinks his relationship with his husband is returning to its former glory, he's dragged away to Russia for seven years by his job. Todd is left alone at home with both of his sons having moved out, and decides to do what he believes he should've done years ago.





	Shots

Starting with the day he was born, Todd Alexander Fritz seemed cursed. His mother was a prostitute, and being raped by ninety percent of her clients didn't help him in his early life. Being born a female and raised as a male didn't help either.  
Nor did his younger brother being taken away with him being told to hide in the closet so he wasn't discovered. He never got over the fact he wasn't going to see him again. He loved Shiloh oh so dearly, and always wanted to protect him. He never got to.  
After Shiloh Dominik Fritz was gone, he went back to his regular life before meeting a young man named Eduardo. He moved in with him almost immediately and his younger half brother, Bon. He thought he'd be his husband, but eventually Eduardo turned on the poor Austrian boy and left him on the side of the road with nothing but the clothes on his back, a blanket, and a broken heart and hymen.  
He didn't think he'd make his way back to Bon, who had always seemed a well mannered and kind young man. They did end up together eventually though, a married couple with a child.  
Eventually Todd began to get jealous of the sweet young boy, named Lucio, and pushed him off a cliff into a snow bank. He survived, but Todd earned himself a couple years of prison time.  
He got out and came home, but nobody looked at him the same except for his husband. He went on to have another son when Lucio was fifteen, and named the young boy Lulu. He has been sticking drugs into himself throughout his pregnancy, but he thankfully came out healthy and without trouble.  
The thing about Lulu was that he was born while Bon wasn't home, so he was born in the guest bedroom. Bon never forgot the sound of his gentle sobs over the phone.  
His life was finally coming back together, and then the letter came in.  
Bon was being taken to Russia for seven years with no chance of his family coming along. Since both of his children were moved out, Todd decided he had one thing to do.  
He had nothing left to do with his life, so he held that gun to his head.  
And he shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, Todd, Lucio and Lulu, and this version of Todd's backstory are all my ideas and I personally believe that if you want to make a story containing any of these elements I should be contacted and credited. If you want to use these characters I would also like a plot synopsis of your story. Feel free to message me about it, I don't bite!


End file.
